heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Comics Vol 1 49
A lion escapes from a traveling circus into the small town of Centerport. A search was conducted but they were unable to find any trace of the beast. Young, twenty-something Billy Clark later comes across the lion while stoking a furnace below the county orphanage. It had him trapped, but with some quick thinking, a burning broom, and a nearby coal-bin, he was able to trap the creature and exit the basement to call the police... | Synopsis7 = Steve Conrad and Chang investigate a series of plantation burnings by a tribe known as the Tiger-Men. The morning after witnessing one of the plantations go up in flames, they follow the trail of the natives back to their hideout inside a temple. Only instead of natives, they find several dozen tins of gasoline. Steve gets an idea, and so later that day he and Chang arrive at another plantation, which hasn't been burned yet, with the gasoline tins in hand. They spyed the Tiger-Men waiting in a field of tall grass for the sun to go down... it was exactly as Steve had hoped. He told Chang to help him form a circle around the natives by using the gas from the canisters, and to leave a small break near the front so that their would only be one way to escape. With this done Steve lit up the circle with a match, surrounding the Tiger-Men in a roaring blaze! The tribe's chief found the small gap in the flames and led his men through it. However, they were met with thuds on the head from long sturdy pieces of wood held by Steve and Chang. The smoke from the fire attracted the nearby authorities and the Tiger-Men were rounded up and apprehended. | Synopsis8 = Continued from last issue. The folded up paper turned out to be a map that led to an island somewhere across the sea. Seeking an explanation, Angus starts to glance through his late uncle's diary, a look of surprise and shock on his face as he rereads the entry to Rusty and his friends. A few years ago, a traveling circus where John Rankin was working at the time had found itself stranded without money in a strange country. It was during this time when Rankin first met Tino the dwarf, Karl the strong man, and Zoroff the lion tamer. Becoming partners, they had started calling themselves the "Unholy Four", and plotted a way to make some money in the primitive land. And then, while touring the country one day, the four of them heard the sound of drums echoing through the jungle. Following the sound through the brush, they sight upon a group of natives worshipping a jewel encrusted golden idol. It was their ticket to fortune... With a few quick gunshots the natives were dealt with, and the "Unholy Four" made off with the idol in their possession! But later that night, in an act of betrayal, Rankin stole away with the idol while his comrades slept. It was too big for him to carry around, though, so he decided to hide it away somewhere and draw a map so he can find it later... As Angus finished reading, Rusty and the others became excited at the prospect of a new adventure, to find the hidden idol that was sought by natives and thieves alike. And as they made their way down the rest of the passage, Angus and the three boys discovered a schooner tied to a hidden dock, left behind by the dearly departed John Rankin. However, as they were packing to leave, Tubby spotted movement by the window and shouted a warning to his comrades. Natives were climbing into the house! Story continues next issue. | Synopsis9 = Don Kerry and Red Murphy were on the trail of foreign agent, Serge Arno. Coming to an old spanish inn that Serge was known to frequent, the two friends disguise themselves as laborers and head inside for a stakeout. It isn't long before Serge appears, but when Don and Red try to apprehend him they find that he isn't alone and were soon forced by two armed thugs to drop their guns. With Don and Red tied up in the backseat, Arno and his hired goons take his car and drive off down a deserted road deep into the jungle. When they've gone far enough, Serge stops the vehicle and walks off through the brush, saying he wants to make sure that everything is ready for their demise... Red wants to try and escape, but Don comes up with a plan when he notices the men that Serge hired are not mentioned in the reports, meaning they must be new. First he tries to explain to them that they were working for a known criminal, but they replied that as long as the pay is good, they don't care. Playing on their greed, Don then told them about the reward Arno would fetch if he were caught, which was far more than what he was paying them. He said if they would untie him and Red, the reward money would be theirs once Serge was arrested. The thugs, dreaming of the riches, agreed and undid Don and Red's bonds. Unfortunately, Serge Arno returned before either of them could retrieve their firearms. Disappointed by his men's betrayal, Serge leads the group into the thicket with his gun, saying he had prepared a suitable punishment for all of them. A dug out pit was where Don Kerry and Red Murphy had been lead to. Several snakes slithered about at the bottom, with Serge explaining that they were all very poisonous and able to kill a man with one bite. He would force each of them, his own hired thugs included, to cross through the pit. If they made it to the other end alive, they were free to go. First off, he shoved one of his own traitorous men into the pit, watching as the poor fellow was attacked by the venomous serpents and fell to the ground. His comrade went into the pit next, making a dash for the other side. He had climbed up the slope to the top in victory when suddenly a snake bit into his boot, and he, too, was killed. Sneering, Serge decided to wear the fallen crook's boots for himself, not wishing to let a fine pair go to waste. Red Murphy was sent into the snake-pit at gunpoint, while Don was pleading for this mad game to stop! Red had nearly made it all the way out, when a snake leaped up and bit him on the neck, causing him to fall! Don yelled in despair and Serge laughed menacingly. He was about to lift his gun towards Don to force him into the pit, when suddenly his body seized up and he collapsed to the ground, dead! Kerry managed to squeeze out of his ropes and quickly rushed to Red's side. Amazingly, his friend was alive and merely startled by the snake. A close inspection revealed that it was the same creature that had bit into the hired-goons' boot, losing it's fangs in the process. It would seem that the fangs still had some venom when Serge slipped the boots on, and he was most likely poked by the tip, letting the poison into his system... | Synopsis10 = Cotton Carver and Deela are still passed out in the snow from exhaustion after their harrowing climb to escape the ape-men. Neither of them notice the earthquake until it physically flings them down the mountain, in opposite directions from each other! Cotton lands on the other side of the mountain with only a few scrapes and bruises. His first concern was to find Deela before she freezes to death in the arctic cold that had already begun to creep up along his own body. Luckily he still had his gun with him and was able to take down a polar bear and skin it's hide to wear for warmth. Meanwhile, a group of arctic traders come across Deela, barely conscious lying in the cold. Red Mike, the leader, notices the necklace of emeralds that she wore around her neck and, tempted by the fortune it would bring if sold, rips it off her person. Deela wakes up in a panic, calling Cotton's name, asking the other men what happened to him, but they don't answer. She is tied tightly and placed in the group's sled, rushing along the mountain path as Red Mike explains that she'll be going with them until she tells him where they can get more of the precious jewels like the ones on the bracelet. Farther back, Cotton retraced his steps to the mountain top where they had fallen, and then started following the trail left by Deela, across the chasm and down the other side. When he reaches bottom, he kneels to inspect a set of tracks left in the snow, and discovers a piece of the gemstone Deela wore around her neck. Knowing how valuable the emeralds were to someone who saw them, Cotton grows more concerned. He hastens along, following the tracks and hoping that Deela was still safe... A few hours later, Cotton came across the traders' camp where sentinels were stationed as lookouts. He would need a plan if he wanted to get Deela out of there. Inside the tent, one of Red Mike's men rushes in claiming to have seen a great white bear that walked on two legs! He was frantic and afraid, which in turn frightened his comrades, but Mike was not amused. He sent the men outside with their guns to keep an eye out for whatever was skulking around. Up above on a snowy mound, Cotton waited for the rest of the men to step outside before continuing his ruse. Cloaking himself beneath the bear skin, he waited until all were present and then appeared once again, growling in a deep threatening voice. The traders panicked and ran off in every direction yelling about the bear spirit, Red Mike was powerless to stop them. During the commotion, Cotton found Deela tied up in the sled and undid her bindings, sending her away to safety before he confronted the leader. Red Mike was furious at his cowardly men for abandoning him because of a foolish myth. He set out to investigate on his own, exactly as Cotton wanted it. It was easy to come up behind Red Mike and startle him with the bear skin, putting enough fear into him to make him drop the shotgun. With a single punch, Cotton knocks the greedy villain onto his back and said that he was going to turn him in to the authorities for kidnapping. Mike pleaded that he gave up, but as Deela came running up to be at her hero's side, another quake shook the earth beneath their feet. All three were tossed into an opening chasm, there yells echoing across the walls as they fell to their next adventure... | Editor1_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor6_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor7_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor9_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor10_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer1_1 = Ken Fitch | Writer2_1 = Ed Winiarski | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Writer4_1 = Gardner Fox | Writer5_1 = Albert Sulman | Writer6_1 = Frank Thomas | Writer7_1 = Jack Lehti | Writer8_1 = Bill Finger | Writer9_1 = Bart Tumey | Writer10_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler1_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler2_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler3_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Penciler4_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Penciler5_1 = Joseph Sulman | Penciler6_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Jack Lehti | Penciler8_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler9_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler10_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker1_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker2_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker3_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker4_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker5_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker6_1 = | Inker7_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker8_1 = Bob Kane | Inker9_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker10_1 = Jack Lehti | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Bernard Baily | Letterer4_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Gang of Kidnappers Other Characters: * Dr. Drew * Miss Drew Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Inspector Le Grand Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * , Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Steve Carson Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Nikola Lazzara Other Characters: * Gabriel Torrence * Mortimer Kale Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Gangsters Other Characters: * Doctor Lovejoy Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * Automobile | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Socko Strong Supporting Characters: * Jerry Indutch Adversaries: * Benjamin Krieger Other Characters: * Locations: * Albuquerque Items: * None Vehicles: * Automobile | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Bill Clark Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Dash (a lion) Other Characters: * Joe Brooks * Bennett * Captain Smythe Locations: * Centerport (fictional) Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Steve Conrad Supporting Characters: * Chang Adversaries: * The Tiger-Men Other Characters: * Locations: * :* Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Rusty * Specs * Tubby Supporting Characters: * Angus McHeather * John Rankin Adversaries: * Natives * Tino * Karl * Zoroff Other Characters: * Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Don Kerry Supporting Characters: * Red Murphy Adversaries: * Serge Arno Other Characters: * Pablo * Juan Locations: * Unknown Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Deela Adversaries: * Red Mike Other Characters: * Locations: * The Arctic Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Notes = * "The Disappearance of Dr. Drew" is reprinted in The JSA All Stars Archives #1 * "Cold Cures and Crime" is reprinted in the Golden Age Sandman Archives #1 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Adventure Comics #49 index entry * Adventure Comics #49 spoilers 1 * Adventure Comics #49 spoilers 2 }}